Les vacances écourtées de Sookie
by Emy64
Summary: One-shot: Après l'incident avec les fées Sookie décide de faire une pause, seule, et ce n'est pas au goût de son viking qui voit les choses sous un autre angle. Se situe après le tome 9. Juste un lemon pour les vacances...


Titre : Les vacances écourtées de Sookie

Résumé : One-Shot : Après l'incident avec les fées Sookie décide de faire une pause, seule, et ce n'est pas au goût de son viking qui voit les choses sous un autre angle. Se situe après le tome 9

Disclamair: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

J'étais fatiguée. Même si Niall m'avait donné un remède pour redonner à ma peau l'unité et la beauté qu'elle avait avant que j'aie été attrapée par les deux fées qui m'ont maltraitée je ne me sentais pas au top de ma forme. En vérifiant les relevés de mon compte bancaire je remarquai que la modique somme de 3 milliards de dollars y avait été virée. Je reconnaissais d'emblée l'œuvre de mon aïeul. Il avait dû disperser la fortune qu'il vouait aux recherches en laboratoire pour aider les fées à supporter le fer.

Mon travail était devenu pénible et j'avais bien besoin de vacances. Je décidai de profiter de ma chance –pour une fois que j'en avais- et appelai Sam pour lui annoncer ma démission. Il fut très attristé par ma décision mais comprit mon choix. Amélia était retournée en Nouvelle-Orléans depuis 3 jours donc je n'avais personne d'autre à prévenir. Je n'allais pas me risquer à prévenir Eric, il n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord. Si ça se trouvait il ne remarquerait même pas mon absence…

Encouragée par cette idée je fis mes valises, passant en ville juste le temps de retirer de l'argent, et pris le premier avion en direction de Tahiti. Tout se passa extrêmement bien et je parvins à trouver un cabanon charmant situé au bord de l'eau moins d'une heure après mon arrivée sur l'île paradisiaque. Mon train de vie était idéal : je passai mes journées à me prélasser au soleil et je dormais paisiblement dans un hamac confortable toutes les nuits sans même être réveillée par d'horribles cauchemars.

Une semaine parfaite se déroula sans incident jusqu'à la venue de mystérieux Cess. A ce moment là j'étais sur un transat en maillot de bain, me dorant tranquillement au soleil avec un verre de citronnade à la main. Ce furent leurs pensées qui m'alertèrent. Il était évident qu'ils étaient envoyés par quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour inspirer leur crainte. Il s'agissait de 2 loups-garous et dans le genre armoires à glace on faisait difficilement mieux.

_ Mademoiselle Stackhouse ?s'enquit le premier loup-garou.

Je ne risquai pas de me mettre en danger si bêtement ! Après ce que je venais de vivre je ne tomberais plus jamais dans le panneau. Avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas une photo leur permettant de m'identifier…

_ Vous devez faire erreur, répondis-je agréablement.

_C'est_ _elle_, pensa le second loup-garou. _La sangsue nous avait bien dit qu'elle ne nous suivrait_ _pas_ _si_ _facilement._ _Heureusement_ _qu'on_ _a_ _prévu_ _le_ _matos…_

Merde ! Même en vacance je ne pouvais pas être en sécurité ! Je n'y comprenais rien, la dernière trace que j'avais laissée derrière moi était mon billet d'avion. Comment avaient-ils put trouver où je me trouvais une fois sur l'île ? Je n'utilisai que de l'argent liquide pour payer mes vivres et je n'avais fourni à personne mon nom.

_ Je ne pense pas, me répondit-il. Ecoutez, vous allez nous suivre sans discuter et tout ira bien pour tout le monde.

_ Non mais vous plaisantez j'espère !m'écriais-je furieuse. Je suis en vacance ! Vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix juste pour 2 petites semaines ? Il faut vraiment que l'un de vous essaie en permanence de me tuer ? Juste 2 semaines ! C'est trop demander ?

Les loups-garous se regardèrent, visiblement déconcertés par ma réaction. Ils me trouvaient excessive ? Mais je pouvais faire encore pire ! Je n'allais pas tarder à piquer une crise d'hystérie s'ils ne dégageaient pas rapidement de là.

_Le suceur de sang abuse_, pensa le premier loup-garou. _Il_ _aurait dû se déplacer lui-même. C'est pas si compliqué de parler à une femme, la preuve : j'suis marié…_

_ Je suis vraiment navré Mademoiselle Stackhouse mais nous allons être obligés d'interrompre vos vacances, s'excusa le second loup-garou.

_ Alors là hors de question !hurlais-je. Sortez d'ici de suite ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir…

Je continuai à m'égosiller mais les loups-garous me maitrisèrent pour m'injecter quelque chose dans le sang avec une seringue. Une seconde plus tard je flottai vers un sommeil bienheureux…

• • _Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •_

Il faisait noir, j'étais allongée sur un lit douillet et un vampire était proche de moi. C'était tout ce que je savais quand je me réveillai. Je paniquai immédiatement, les souvenirs des traitements des fées encore trop vifs dans mon esprit pour que je me sente assez calme pour connaître les intentions du vampire avant de m'affoler. La lumière fut brusquement allumée, me faisant cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'adapter au changement. Quand mes yeux furent finalement habitués à cette nouvelle luminosité j'aperçu Eric penché sur moi. Il n'avait pas l'air très content… pas content du tout même… Il fallait croire que mon absence n'était pas passée si inaperçue que ça…

_ Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper comme ça, siffla Eric furieux. Je vais te faire passer l'envie courir loin de moi…

_ Eric… ?demandais-je incertaine.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de formuler des excuses. La seule chose que je distinguai était ses mains travaillant rapidement sur sa ceinture avant que ses mouvements ne deviennent trop rapides pour mes yeux. La seconde suivante il était entre mes jambes et mon maillot de bain avait été déchiré pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer avec force. Je hurlais, plus de douleur qu'autre chose puisque je n'étais vraiment pas prête pour lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à bouger frénétiquement en moi. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, étant le seul appui que j'avais pendant que le viking prenait d'assaut mon corps.

_ Tu me fais mal Eric, geignis-je.

_ Soumets-toi à moi Sookie, grogna-t-il. Soit mienne…

C'était un ordre. Eric osait m'imposer sa domination ? Son véto sur ma vie ? Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là !

_ Plutôt crever !répliquais-je.

Alors que je pensais qu'il me mordrait pour me vider de mon sang tant il était furieux il se releva et me plaqua avec force contre un mur en béton. J'eu un hoquet de douleur mais encore une fois il n'en tînt pas compte et plongea en moi de plus en plus vite. J'avais mal partout et j'avais envie de hurler mais je ne maîtrisai plus rien. Ce fut comme ça jusqu'au lever du jour. Eric ne cessa jamais ses mouvements en moi jusqu'au moment où ne put plus repousser son repos. Il m'avait parfois obligé à prendre son sang en m'embrassant de force après s'être entaillé la langue. Ça m'avait empêchée de sombrer dans l'inconscience et ça avait un peu atténué la douleur.

Quand il me quitta pour la journée j'étais vidée de toute énergie. Je ne me réveillai qu'une petite heure avant l'aube. Après un rapide examen des lieux je concluais qu'il n'ya avait aucun moyen que je sorte de là vivante. C'était un bunker enterré qui ne comprenait que le strict minimum du nécessaire à ma survie. J'utilisai les sanitaires et prenais un verre d'eau avant de faire face à la porte blindée qui était la seule issue.

Dire que j'étais furieuse était un euphémisme. Comment avait-il osé m'arracher à mes vacances pour me baiser comme ça toute la nuit en exigeant ma soumission ? S'il avait cru qu'il pourrait réussir à me faire céder ainsi alors il ne connaissait pas Sookie Stackhouse !

Lorsqu'il s'encadra à la porte j'étais tellement furieuse que je le plaquai contre la porte à peine refermée avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Eric fut lui-même très surpris puisqu'il ne chercha même pas à se dégager pour me prendre comme la veille.

_ Je te déteste Eric Nordman ! J'étais en vacance ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me ramener ici de force ! Jamais je ne me soumettrais à toi !

_ Tu es à moi !gronda Eric en montrant ses canines. Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir de ma zone sans moi !

_ Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais !

Sur ce je le tirai brusquement à moi par le col de sa chemise et écrasai sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sais… pas très cohérent mais je voulais tellement cet homme…

Eric grogna et répondit au baisé avec autant de violence. Je déchirai sa chemise en lui retirant pendant qu'il se chargeait de son pantalon. Moi j'étais déjà nue puisque je n'avais plus rien à me mettre depuis qu'il avait déchiré mon maillot de bain. Il me pénétra un peu moins violemment que la veille mais j'étais tellement excitée qu'il glissa avec une facilité incroyable dans mon antre. Cette fois ce fut un cri de plaisir que je poussai. Il me plaqua avec force contre la porte blindée et bougea en moi si vite qu'il était presque flou pour moi. Mon corps prit le relais, agissant avec une sauvagerie inconnue.

Je commençai par le tirer avec force par les cheveux, reculant suffisamment son visage de mon cou pour lui griffer les joues, effleurant à peine ses lèvres des miennes. Visiblement tout ce que je faisais stimulais encore plus mon viking. Il nous porta sur le lit pour bouger encore plus vite en moi.

_ Continue, l'entendis-je m'ordonner entre deux grognements animal.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver tant de plaisir à lui donner ainsi des coups mais c'était pourtant le cas. Ne faisant qu'obéir à ses ordres je lui griffais en profondeur le dos, laissant des ravins sanglants jusqu'au bas de son dos. Eric poussa un cri de plaisir et me regarda sucer avidement mes doigts couverts de sang. Je poursuivis mes traitements, le tirant une nouvelle fois par les cheveux pour le gifler. Mon viking siffla comme une bête enragée et me pénétra encore plus vite. Je parvins à lui faire suffisamment mal en tapant sur le bas de son dos de toutes mes forces avec mes talons pour reprendre le dessus. Une fois en position dominante je lui mordis le téton droit jusqu'à le faire saigner et griffais une nouvelle fois sa peau blanche. Mon vampire se releva immédiatement et me mordit l'épaule, m'entrainant dans la jouissance. Un long cri de plaisir franchit mes lèvres avant que je m'effondre sur son torse.

_ Tu es une déesse mon amante. Tu peux me dominer comme ça quand ça te chante, je suis toujours partant, haleta-t-il.

_ Je ne resterais pas ici, tranchais-je avec froideur.

Je remarquai que du sang était resté sur son torse après la guérison de ses plaies et m'empressai de le lécher.

_ Viens vivre avec moi. Tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre pour ta sécurité.

_ Non ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être bloquée chez toi juste pour que tu puisses passer tes nerfs après une soirée difficile !

_ Passer mes nerfs ? Mais je ne faisais que récupérer ce qui est à moi !

_ Je ne suis pas à toi !décortiquais-je comme si je m'adressais à un demeuré.

Eric n'était plus d'humeur ludique à présent. Il saisit mon poignet, le serrant à m'en faire mal, et le leva à hauteur de mes yeux.

_ Mon sang coule dans tes veines amante. Tu m'appartiens, plus jamais un autre homme ne pourra te toucher là où je te touche ou te faire jouir.

Il parlait sérieusement, comme s'il prêté serment, mais moi je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

_ Tu veux parier ?

_ Sookie…, grogna Eric en avertissement.

Je saisis fermement sa longueur, serrant juste assez pour m'assurer de son entière coopération sans mettre en péril les activités de ce soir.

_ Mon sang coule dans tes veines. Tu es à moi, à moi seule, tu ne prendras plus jamais d'autres amantes ou amants, quelle que soit la durée de vos ébats, et je serais la seule à te faire jouir.

_ Est-ce un compromis amante ?sourit Eric amusée par la situation.

_ Je ne plaisante pas Eric, sifflais-je en appuyant plus fort. Serais-tu assez fou pour les mettre en péril ?

Le viking cessa de respirer quand je commençai à jouer avec la paire d'attributs qui faisait sa virilité et riva sur moi un regard très sérieux.

_ A qui appartiens-tu Eric ?

_ A toi, grogna-t-il très excité. Tu seras ma seule amante.

_ C'est bien, approuvais-je avec un sourire méchant.

Eric me saisit par l'arrière de la nuque pour amener mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

_ A qui appartiens-tu Sookie ?

_ A moi-même, le défiais-je.

Il m'écrasa contre son torse, me regardant avec une passion presque violente.

_ Si je dois t'appartenir amante alors je veux te posséder toute entière en retour. Pour la dernière fois, à qui appartiens-tu Sookie ?

Etais-je prête à sauter ce pas ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquai ? J'avais déjà perdu tout ce à quoi je tenais et Eric était le seul à me faire sentir si vivante alors pourquoi ne m'abandonnerais-je pas à lui ?

_ A toi Eric, répondis-je sans baisser le regard.

Eric me sourit avec suffisance et ravagea délicieusement mon corps toute la nuit. Finalement peut-être que toutes ces souffrances avaient un sens désormais puisque c'étaient elles qui m'avait jetée dans les bras de MON viking…

• • _Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •_

Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines puis en mois pour finalement former une année. Eric m'avait laissé sortir du bunker à condition que je ne quitte jamais son côté. Il avait servi l'excuse qu'une télépathe était toujours utile quand elle était bien utilisée et personne n'y avait trouvé quelque chose à y redire. Pour assurer ma sécurité mon viking avait décidé de s'émanciper du régime, en d'autres termes il avait tué Felipe et sa cour pour s'approprier sa couronne. Les 3 états qu'il dirigeait n'avaient jamais connu une si grande croissance économique, tout ça grâce à la combinaison de ses idées et des miennes. J'étais restée humaine, conformément à mon souhait, mais je prenais si souvent le sang d'Eric que j'entendais plus souvent ses pensées. Une fois qu'il me donnait son sang je compris qu'il prévoyait d'organiser une mort ''accidentelle'' sachant que mon organisme saturé de son sang me ramènerait à la vie en vampire. Ce serait donc la faute à pas-de-chance si j'avais été transformée, pas celle de mon innocent et vertueux vampire d'amant.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de la date à laquelle il m'avait fait enlever pour m'enfermer dans son bunker souterrain. Pour l'occasion je lui préparai une surprise spéciale. N'ignorant pas la nature de mon amant j'avais fait faire sur mesure un fouet pourvu de fibres tissées en argent et des menottes faites du même métal mais dont les poignées étaient recouvertes de velours pourpre pour ne pas trop le brûler. Je savais très exactement à quelle heure mon viking se défaisait de ses obligations royales pour me rejoindre et je l'attendais avec impatience vêtue d'une microscopique robe en cuir.

Quand il flamba la porte –comme à son habitude- il s'arrêta net, les pupilles dilatées et ses crocs à leur maximum. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui sans jamais me quitter du regard avant de me répéter une nouvelle fois qu'un jour j'aurais sa mort définitive sur la conscience…


End file.
